The True Lily
by Riri Ravenclaw
Summary: James likes the beautiful, innocent, smart, Lily Evans. When they are named Head Boy and Girl and forced to work together he will discover the true Lily Evans. And his infatuation quickly turns to love. Will her free spirit love him back?
1. He Left Me But He's Still Here

**A/N: This story is really close to my heart, but I'll explain later.**

**Disclaimer: I am JK, I am rich, I am the best fantasy fiction writer, and I am sitting back waiting for the realease of my major works completion: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. And with my new found freedom I've decided to take up fanficiton, because I am a fan of my own work. (you honestly don't believe me do you?)**

**Summary: James likes the beautiful, innocent, smart, Lily Evans. When they are named Head Boy and Girl and forced to work together he will discover the true Lily Evans. And his like quickly turns to love. Will her free spirit love him back? No, she can't say those three little words, even if it's how she feel, and when James finds out why, will he understand?**

**The True Lily  
****Chapter 1: He Left, but he's still here.**

I remember the day my step-dad left, it was three weeks after my seventh birthday. I knew he was leaving some time before that, but it hadn't seemed real until that day. I helped him pack and bought him a going away present, but seeing him in front of his truck that held all his possessions made it real. And I don't even know how, but when he drove away, it was in slow motion. It wasn't just that I thought it was slow motion, or it seemed like slow motion, it WAS slow motion. I wanted to run after him so bad, and run inside and scream for glee at the same time, but I did neither. I never thought I'd miss him like this. Probably because of all the foul things about him my mum stuffed in my head. He had his flaws, sure, but who doesn't? Those "flaws" don't matter to me, I still love him, he's still my dad, and I miss him. But how could he do that? How could he just leave? He knew I loved him! How could he have just left me?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Good Morning All!" Young Lily Evans bounced into the kitchen.

"It's to early for your chipper attitude!" Lily's sister, Petunia, spat.

"Be nice Pen," Lily's mom begged. "It is her special day"

"Oh, And what might that be?" Petunia asked bitterly. All week the family had nagged her about Lily's birthday.

"It's my Birthday, Silly." Lily smiled, to young to understand her sisters sarcasm. Petunia was about to rebut, when their father, Jem, called Lily in. He wanted to give her a present.

Lily came running as fast as her legs could carry her. She halted right in front of the coffee-table. A beautiful box sat on it. _It is the perfect size to be? could it be? No way!_ Lily thought. Lily ran to it, and tore the paper of as gently and quickly as a child can. She lifted the lid off and screamed. _It is!_  
Inside the box sat a beautiful camera. Petunia had gotten one two years ago. Lily wanted it so much. She just didn't understand why Petunia didn't like it.  
But that didn't matter now. Now, she had her own. Her father had spent the day teaching her how to use the camera. She was a natural. He was impressed by her eye, the way she saw things just couldn't be explained. He was so happy she had received his gene and talent of photography, Petunia clearly hadn't.

* * *

Lily yawned, and looked up. She had fallen asleep outside, in the warm August air. She smelled the stiff air and grabbed an apple of a neighboring tree. She looked up and sighed. It was her last day here. It was possible she would never be here again. The only thing that she held onto here had just gotten married. The memories that plastered her wall inside meant nothing to her, and she didn't want to near that room in the slightest. In fact, she hadn't been in their for the longest time to look at the memories. In fact she hadn't sat in that room and breathed in the happiness and memories in four years. Sure she sat in it every chance she could, but it wasn't to look around and be in _her_ room. It was to escape, and it always seemed to make things worse.

* * *

I sit in my room all the time and just look around at it. Not really seeing it, but just feeling that sense that I'm home. And then I go into the hall, and notice their not their, I almost break down every time. When I was told life was hard, I never thought that they meant losing a parent was part of that deal, and for that matter, loosing both. And sometimes I think I have it harder than people who's parent died. Because they have an answer for why they don't see their loved one. So what my reason? Why does my dad not want to see me and my sister? Why must he avoid me? Why do I miss him if he's such an ass? Why does he hate me? And why do I care, after all he put us through? Why do I cry still? Why am I crying again? Why is it that even when he's gone, he's still here. Still very much apart of me?

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's not the longest chapter, but it's a good start. Now this is important though, it shows you the three writing perspectives this story will be written in. The points where Lily is talking and thinking to herself, the points in time where explanations are going on, and the points that evens are occurring, weather in the past or present.**

**So tell me what you think? Is it okay, good, amazing, awful, horrible??? What?, clue me in here :)**


	2. Her Happy Home

**A/N: So the first chapter was like an introduction. This chapter is a lot more of explaining the characters and beginning the plot. So I wanted to thanks to all 4 of my reviewers. I appreciate you so much, you don't even realize it. Everyone tells me fanfiction is a waste of my time, but you all make this worth while for me. A special thanks goes out to opalshine: your review was hilarious. It defiantly made my day. And I took your suggestion (although I had already planned on taking that course of action). So I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone ENJOY!**

* * *

**The True Lily  
Chapter 2: Her Happy Home**

* * *

Lily stood up and wiped the grass off her jeans. She took one last longing look at the place that had been her home for sixteen years, a place she had wanted to avoid for four of those years. She knew Petunia and Vernon were living there until they could get enough money to move, she just hoped she'd never have to come back. Never to see Vernon, Petunia, or the Muggle World again. She stopped the tears about to fall and grabbed her trunk to walk the short three blocks to King Crossing ready to leave this muggle life behind. She slowly trudged around the sidewalk looking up at the tower of the station signaling she was almost to the platform. When she got to the Platform she, for the first time in seven years, closed her eyes as she ran back to the magical world, her only home now. She no longer wanted to be associated with the muggle sister who despised her, the muggle house that was drowned in memories of the past, the muggle dad that left her, her dead muggle mum, or the love and hope that had died in the muggle world. 

Instead of thinking these thoughts that tried to consume her, she grabbed the camera she hid in her trunk and started taking pictures of the fire red engine from various viewpoints. She then focused solely on the steam that wisped out of the pipe atop the Hogwarts Express. She trailed it's ghostly characteristics snapping a picture with the sky in contrast behind the expressive smoke. She smiled at her cathartic and relaxing habit until a hand and a mop of black hair jumped into her shot. She exhaled and moved on to the trains wheels, walking closer to get a better shot, "Sod off Potter. I'm really not in the mood."

Lily grabbed her trunk hastily, and after a few more shots at the wheels, bobbed onto the train. She stashed her camera and trunk, and began slowly walking down the hall to the prefects compartments. She sat down next to Remus, and her best friend Amy, the replacement as seventh year prefect while she took on the role of Head Girl.

"Lils. You know it doesn't have to be this way-" she began

"Not now Amy." Lily said look at her friends ice blue eyes. No matter how icy colored her eyes were, Amy's eyes were full of so much warmth. "Later, I promise." Lily said standing up and then directing her attention to the mop of hair that had ruined her shot earlier. "Potter, If your gonna be Head Boy, heaven knows why, then you're going to have to help me run this meeting."

* * *

"Not one screaming match? Maybe, just maybe- and don't get cocky or anything, but maybe you're wearing her down" Peter said. 

"Oh please. She was all about business in there, I doubt she'd loose her cool on the job." Remus shrugged.

James just stared at his friends, was he working her down? Or was she just being professional?

* * *

Lily and Amy stayed in the prefects compartment.

"I'm so proud at my little Head Girl, no a bit of bickering." Amy smiled at Lily. Lily was about to retort when-

"Lillian!" Sirius' voice could be heard outside before he swung the door open.

"How did _you_ find us?" Amy asked.

"I checked every damn compartment, who would've thought you would sit in the private compartment." The train stopped as they had arrived, Lily could hear everyone getting off the train in a hurry. Sirius nudged Lily sitting next to her. "Hun, you okay?" Sirius eyed the bubbly, bossy girl with the sparkle from her eye, gone; the smile on her lips and face, vanished.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lily stomped off the train to help direct the first years to Hagrid. She had to cheer up. No one needed to see her down, no reason to feel bad now. She could still be the girl she always had been. It'd be better now. No one to be disappointed in her, no one to disappoint.

* * *

Lily walked off the first year boats and redirected her attention to the carriages, then walked towards the pieces of bone and flesh that brought them to the castle. She began to pet one and talk to it, out of earshot of Sirius and Amy.

"When?" Sirius asked Lily, jabbing his thumb in Lily's direction.

Amy followed his thumb to Lily petting thin air. "Oh, that. Well, it's not my place to say, okay? So, I _didn't_ tell you. But the summer before fourth year. About a month after her birthday."

"Poor Lily," James looked up at the girl giving a half smile, not less genuine though, to the thestral.

Lily turned around and saw her friends edging towards her. "I guess it's not just you and me anymore." Lily looked into the thestral's large white eyes.

The six friends hopped into one carriage, which was rather cramped, and headed up to the castle. Once the "death horses" as Peter called them, brought the students to the grounds Lily smiled. A smile that could be seen on her face, that spread from her lips to her eyes. Even her hair seemed happy. "The bubble was back" Sirius and Remus noted silently to themselves. Lily stepped onto the grass and closed her eyes and breathed in that smell, that atmosphere, that _magic_. Lily lifted her arms, her eyes still closed, pivoted and spun in circles until she was dizzy. She looked up at the castle and back at her friends. "I'll race you to the Great Hall," she called off running off ahead of them, trying to shake off her dizziness.

"Aha!" James cried steeping up to the Great Hall doors just before her.

"Aha what?" Lily huffed out of breath.

"I beat you." He smiled proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes, and began walking into the hall, "Don't feel that proud. Deflate your head Potter, and you'll see... One- I'm a girl, of course you beat me. And two- I'm not the one on the Quidditch team, and three- I'm still a little dizzy from spinning." She laughed at the look on his face and walked to the Gryffindor House Table.

"Right." Sirius came up behind James. "Second? Not bad."

"Black, you got third." Lily smiled up at him, already sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Third? I don't believe you beat _me_."

"Remus! Fourth." Lily cried, looking at him walk through the Hall towards them.

"Oh, and Amy fifth, and Peter sixth." James pointed at the door.

"Lily, why would you do that. I nearly got last." Amy hit Lily upside the head, and sat next to her. "What did you get?"

"Second, huh Si?" Lily laughed.

"I tripped." Sirius shrugged off.

"Uh-huh." The group muttered. All together once again. James stole a glance at Lily. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

"Congratulations to all you first years. Older students shall make you feel at home, right Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes fell on the Head Boy and Girl. 

The two nodded, then James poked Lily in the side and she giggled. Dumbledore smiled at them with amused eyes, then continued addressing the Hall.

"So, when do you get to go to the new dorms?" Sirius asked the two Heads.

"Um, after dinner I'm sure. Dumbledore said that McGonagall would take us to it later. She has to explain to us the 'responsibilities of having your own space,'" James mocked.

"Oh no! I forgot I had to share a dorm with that," Lily pointed to James disgusted. She looked across the table to Remus, Peter, and Amy. "What am I going to do?" She asked and set her head in to the table jokingly.

"Oi. You know you'll love it Evans. Just you and me." He smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Amy, you're moving in." Lily looked at Amy wide-eyes. Everyone at the table around them laughed.

"So Mr. Marauders, where is this oh-so-secret common room?" Amy asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Lily asked Amy, the Marauders were stunned.

"Where Kendly took me last year, I told you about it."

"That was the Heads Dorm?"

"Wait, _who_ took you _where_?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Head Boy last year, and you? Would have never guessed." Peter spoke sarcastically. It wasn't like Lily and John were a big secret, most the school knew the couple had been dating six months of their previous year.

"Why did he take you there?" James asked jealously, as Sirius asked protectively.

"Oh, don't even think that, you two. The Gryffindor Common Room was really full, so we just hung out in there."

"Every night?" Amy asked.

The group laughed, although the boys still seemed apprehensive about Lily and John Kendly.

"So what is with you two anyway. I mean he's not at Hogwarts, so...".

"Well, we broke up. He wanted to try the whole 'long-distance' thing, but I'm not really into it. We're just gonna play the fields away from each other for awhile. You'd think him graduating would signal him moving on, but whatever. We'll see," She looked at the boys confused faces, "'Cuz no one can resist me," she translated for them.

"Oh, well we know that." Remus laughed with the rest of the table. Lily was a popular girl at Hogwarts, and not just with the female population of the school.

James smiled, she wanted to date away from John, well he could help her there.

Dumbledore clapped his hands a few times and food appeared at the table. The boys shoveled the food onto their plates. "Look at us." Lily said, looking at the table. "Two prefects, and both Heads and we didn't listen to Dumbledore's speech or the sorting."

James and Remus looked at the first years at the table around them. "I'm James. Head Boy. Do as I say, not as I do." James recited what his mum and dad told him day after day, and held out his hand to shake those of his fellow first years.

Lily and Amy smiled and Lily spooned food onto her plate, glad to finally be somewhere that didn't make her want to cry. She laughed at Peter's attempt at a joke and looked up to the staff table, and then at the other House Tables, and smiled at the scene around her, a hall full of many happy people, herself included, not think of her family or the brewing war outside the grounds of this 'happy' place, for the time being at least.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a fun chapter. Next chapter will be great as well. So this is what you do now, review!!! I want to know how you like it thus far. I want to know if it's decent, good, crappy. Tell me, honestly tell me what you think, and if you don't like it then please give me some constructive criticism. Now press that purplish-grayish (whatever color it may be) "GO" button, and tell me how you liked it.**


	3. AN!

My darling readers-

I am really sorry for my absence. I know this is not great, but I have reasons to justify my absence (yet I know it really can't be).  
a) I wanted to wait until the release of DH to continue on with this story, and now that I've finally read it (albeit, I did finish it over a month ago) I am really considering taking this fic in a slightly different light, much the same with one or two tweaks (major one being the fic starting sixth year when everyone comes back from hols after the incident (Sev/Lily/James/Lake)instead of seventh year.  
b) I have, idiotically, engaged myself in an overly full schedule. The second I finished Deathly Hallows I was working heavily on summer assignments for my three AP classes. (I know, stupid Riri, stupid.) Life since school started has been so crazy with about six clubs and a few extra curriculars and whatnot, plus I'm taking two classes as the local JC... stupid RIRI! Anyway, no matter how important fanfic is to me, getting into UCB means so much more and I must do everything I can to get there, and this I can't -unfortunately- put on my resume. c) now with a and b stated I want to say I AM NOT LEAVING MY FICS AS IS. ALL THREE WILL BE UPDATED IN DUE TIME. But, (yes, the dreaded but) I was hit with inspiration, while I want to keep my main plot in tact, I want to add with the S/L thing a bit (yet in a non S/L romantic way).

Sorry if this disappoints you. I will slowly start reposting the chapters, and whatnot, and please tell me how you like them as they come. You will see similarities, and many _many_ differences. This will still hold true to be a L/J fic, but the original idea was Lils relationship (or lack thereof) with her father (was step, now true father). Anyway, more will come, such as why Lily befriended Sev, and why she held onto him so long, how she really felt about James and why she wouldn't let others in until it could have been to late. I guess you'll have to wait to see the just of it, but it will come it due time.

I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO WARN YOU THAT THE TITLE MAY CHANGE. NOT FOR SURE,... IT PROBABLY WON'T, BUT I WANTED TO WARN YOU IT IS A POSSIBILITY.

I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of the week, or sooner, so wish me luck!

MUCHO LUV  
Riri!

_REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY PLANS FOR THIS STORY >> it is for you and i want to make sure y'all aprove first :)_


End file.
